Much Ado
by Esperata
Summary: Based on Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing. While Alvin and Britany's romance is on the rocks, Simon and Jeanette are shown how much they care for each other.


As the Chipmunks and Chipettes left school, Britany found herself walking next to Alvin. She glanced at Jeanette to see if she was walking with Simon but she was with Theodore and Eleanor. As she looked back to Alvin she saw him frowning over his shoulder. She followed his gaze and saw Simon walking along with his nose in a book.

"Those two are impossible!" she whispered.

"Tell me about it." He rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps we could… help them along a bit?" Britany's eyes glittered mischievously.

"If you could get those two together," he jerked a thumb over his shoulder, "I'll take you to the school dance." He obviously didn't think it was possible but Britany was desperate for him to ask her and had to contain her excitement.

"It **is** possible. Listen, here's what you've got to do…" she leant over and whispered in his ear. He laughed softly.

"You know, that might actually work."

*

It was later that evening in the Seville house and Simon was sat on his bed doing his homework. Theodore had just taken his bath and Alvin was waiting outside the door to go in.

"About time!"

"I'm sorry Alvin. I couldn't stop thinking about what you said about Jeanette." Simon's ears perked up. _Jeanette?_

"I know." Alvin's voice was softer and Simon edged off his bed towards the door. "But there's nothing we can do about it."

"But if she's not sleeping, and not eating… maybe I could bake her some cookies!"

"Cookies won't heal a breaking heart, Theodore." _Breaking heart?_

"Why doesn't she just tell Simon?" _Simon? Him?_

"Ha! And have him turn her down? It'd kill her!"

"But Simon wouldn't…"

"You know as well as I do all he cares about are his studies, even when that sweet girl is pining for him." Simon frowned.

"Maybe we could tell him?"

"And have him start ignoring her? She lives for his presence! She basks in his looks! If he ever smiled at her she'd probably faint."

"Then what can we do?"

"Nothing, but hope he comes to his senses." Simon heard the bathroom door shut and leapt back as Theodore's quiet footsteps went past.

Jeanette loved him! He wouldn't have believed it if it had just been Alvin, but Theodore was too soft-hearted to lie about something like this. Simon laughed in spite of himself. Beautiful, kind, intelligent Jeanette loved him!

But she wasn't going to tell him. He'd heard his brother's censures. Him? Turn her down? 'All he cares about are his studies'. He'd show them! Tomorrow he'd be only for her! He picked up a pillow and spun round the room with it. Unnoticed in the doorway, two chipmunks stifled their giggles.

*

The next morning, Alvin and Theodore had to pretend not to notice Simon taking more care than usual on his appearance. Alvin deliberately kept them waiting just to annoy Simon but they finally met up with the Chipettes.

"Good morning Jeanette." He smiled widely at her.

"Good morning Simon." She yawned.

"You're looking very pretty today." Jeanette looked confused.

"I am?"

"Certainly. Have you done your hair differently?"

"No." Britany grinned at Alvin before interrupting.

"Simon, are you wearing cologne?" He blushed. Alvin sniffed him.

"You're wearing **my** cologne. Trying to impress someone are we?" he laughed. Simon and Jeanette walked the rest of the way in silence.

*

Once at school Jeanette went straight to her locker. She clumsily tried to juggle her textbooks so the ones she wanted went in her bag, the ones she didn't went in her locker, and none went on the floor.

"Can you believe Jeanette?" She recognised Britany's incredulous tone. _What had she done now?_ "Simon makes such an obvious attempt to impress her and she ignores it!" _Simon? Impress her?_ She hid behind her locker door and hoped they wouldn't notice her.

"She's just not the affectionate kind." That was Eleanor. "She's scientific."

"It's just so cruel. He pines away, buries himself in science and school work, when all it would take is a kind word!"

"He's pining for more than a kind word from her, Britany. Theodore says he often hears him calling Jeanette's name at night. Surely we should tell her?"

"No. She'd just withdraw further. She just **can't** show love. Better have the boys convince Simon she's not worth it." The Chipettes moved away. Jeanette dropped her books.

He loved her? Could it be true? She began to collect up her books. Did she really appear so cold, so 'scientific'? Well, no more. Shyness be damned! He loved her! She'd show him she returned his feelings! She hugged her books to her as though it were him. As she wandered off with a dazed smile she didn't notice her sisters watching from around the corner.

*

At lunchtime, Simon took a detour via the bathroom. He wanted to check his appearance and rehearse what he was going to say. But by the time he got to the cafeteria Alvin was already causing trouble.

"But you promised to go with me!" Britany screamed.

"Hey, I hardly promised. I can go with whoever I want."

"But…"

"And I've asked her now. Everyone saw. Who saw me ask you?" he smirked. That was the final straw. Britany burst into tears and ran out, closely followed by Eleanor.

"Alvin! How can you be so mean?" Jeanette demanded.

"Can I help it if I'm the most popular guy in school? Come on Theodore." Simon walked up to her as Theodore left after Alvin.

"Oh! Some days I just… just want to thump him!"

"I could thump him for you." Jeanette smiled at that. Everyone round them ignored the 'nerds' now their popular siblings had gone and Simon marvelled at how anyone could fail to see the wonder in her smile.

"I love you, you know." She looked startled and he realised he'd spoken out loud.

"You do? I mean, I do. I mean, not me, but you. I mean…" He grabbed her hand.

"You love me?"

"I love you." She smiled happily but then looked sad.

"What's wrong? You're not happy?" She sighed.

"I can't be happy if my sister's unhappy" He kissed her hand.

"Don't worry. I'll make everything right"

*

It wasn't until after school that Simon caught up with Alvin.

"Simon… hey!" he exclaimed as he was pushed back against his locker.

"Alvin, I've had enough of your posturing and cruel tricks. You've hurt a sweet girl and I swear, until you make amends, we're no longer brothers."

"What are you on about? He's gone mad, Theodore." The youngest chipmunk stared helplessly between his two brothers. Then Alvin grinned. "Is this about Jeanette?"

"No. It's about Britany. She deserves to be treated better than you've treated her."

"Since when did you care about Britany?"

"Since Jeanette cared about her."

"Oh, I see," Alvin grinned.

"It's no joke, Alvin. I'm deadly serious."

"Yeah, I get it." Alvin continued grinning and Simon snapped. The usually calm chipmunk pushed his brother again into the locker and within seconds the two were scuffling on the floor. Theodore tried to intervene but was roughly pushed aside. In moments though, the two were pulled apart by a teacher. Both listened sullenly as they were lectured on the virtues of peace but when they were dismissed with a caution, Alvin at once turned to grin at Simon. Simon however had already turned his back on his older brother and was stalking off. Theodore made to go after him but Alvin grabbed him.

"No you don't. If we stand together, Simon will come round. Who's he got besides us?"

But Simon didn't relent even at home. He locked himself in his lab and got permission to eat down there as well. Alvin was sure that come bedtime he'd be able to reason with him but Simon pleaded with Dave and was allowed to sleep on the sofa. Dave told Alvin firmly he was to go to his bedroom.

"I'll speak to him in the morning." Alvin told Theodore. But by the time the two chipmunks rose, Simon had already left. Over a silent breakfast Theodore whispered,

"Perhaps you should just apologise to Britany."

*

Simon had walked early to the Chipette's house and was now sitting outside with Jeanette.

"So… how are you?" he asked.

"I'm happier than Britany, and that makes me sad. How are you?"

"My neck hurts from sleeping on the sofa but… I feel strangely good."

"Have you really been avoiding Alvin for Britany's sake?"

"For **your** sake." She took his hand and they sat in silence until Britany and Eleanor came out.

*

At school word had spread that Alvin had been beaten up by his geeky brother for two-timing his girlfriend. Simon was getting respect from the boys and hugs from the girls. Alvin was getting laughed at by the boys and shunned by the girls. By lunchtime he'd learnt his lesson. The Chipettes were all sitting with Simon when Alvin came up with Theodore. Theodore loved both his brothers and had encouraged Alvin to make amends. Alvin of course took this to the extreme. He fell on his knees in front of Britany and proclaimed,

"I'm an unworthy wretch who doesn't deserve to lie at your feet!" He clasped her feet in a tight embrace. "Can you ever forgive me?" By this point the entire room had turned to watch and Britany shifted uncomfortably but she was held in place.

"Get up!" she hissed.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven? You'll got to the dance with me?" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, alright. Just get up. You're embarrassing me." He leapt up and quickly kissed her before she could object. There were scattered cheers and boos from their audience. Alvin couldn't resist continuing the performance for the crowd.

"So, Simon… have you asked Jeanette to the dance yet?" He flushed and stuttered,

"Not yet."

"Well, no time like the present!" And so saying, he seized his brother and dragged him onto the table. There were more cheers as Britany and Eleanor shoved Jeanette up to join him.

"Er… um… Jeanette…" There were calls of 'Ask her' and 'Get on with it' but Simon and Jeanette were so embarrassed neither could form a coherent sentence. Alvin shook his head as he watched Eleanor and Theodore hold the reluctant couple up there.

"Looks like they could use some help," he whispered to Britany who giggled. He began to sing.

"There you see her,

Sitting there across the way,

She don't got a lot to say,

But there's something about her,

And you don't know why,

But you're dying to try,

You wanna kiss the girl."

Simon glared down at his brother but then Theodore took up the song and directed Simon's head to look at Jeanette.

"Yes, you want her,

Look at her you know you do,"

Then Eleanor cut in,

"Possible she wants you too,

There's one way to ask her,"

And finally Britany took over,

"It don't take a word,

Not a single word,

Go on and kiss the girl."

Alvin turned to their audience,

"Sing with me now!"

Everyone joined in,

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la,

My, oh, my,

Looks like the boy's too shy,

Ain't going to kiss the girl,

Sha-la-la-la-la-la,

Ain't that sad,

Ain't it shame, too bad,

You're gonna miss the girl,"

Simon had been staring in disbelief at the crowd but when he looked back to Jeanette she was staring at her feet. Alvin continued,

"Now's your moment,

Floating in a blue lagoon,

Boy, you better do it soon,

No time will be better,

She don't say a word,

And she won't say a word,

Until you kiss the girl."

As the audience took up the song again, Simon began to forget where he was. He imagined he was at home alone with Jeanette, just listening to the music.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la,

Don't be scared,

You got the mood prepared,

Go on and kiss the girl."

He took a step towards her.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la,

Don't stop now,

Don't try to hide it how,

You wanna kiss the girl."

He gently raised her face to look him in the eyes.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la,

Float along,

Listen to the song,

The song say kiss the girl."

She smiled softly at him.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la,

Music play,

Do what the music say,

You wanna kiss the girl."

As his lips met hers he'd forgotten all about the spectators.

"You've got to kiss the girl,

Why don't you kiss the girl."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

"You gotta kiss the girl,

Go on and kiss the girl."

He was just getting into it when raucous applause broke the spell. They pulled apart and stared in amazement at what seemed to be the whole school watching and cheering. Then they looked back at each other, and with a grin, kissed again.


End file.
